


Supernatural Hunter Council

by karmacsebastian



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacsebastian/pseuds/karmacsebastian
Summary: Giles is part of the New York Chapter of the Supernatural Hunters Council. He is currently training Buffy and Dawn in getting rid of supernatural things.





	Supernatural Hunter Council

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy  
Chapter one  
It's six-thirty am and the Summers family is on airplane ride for their new home in to New York. "mom  
why do we have to move?" Dawn asks. Joyce answers because her job shut down the office in  
Sunnydale and she was offered a postilion at their headquarters in New York. Dawn murmurs  
something under her breath and Joyce continues on telling Dawn that she would make new friends and  
Buffy and their dad were already at the new house and have been since last week. Dawn asks Joyce  
why she couldn't just find a new job in Sunnydale. Joyce answers that it was because she has been with  
this job ever since Buffy was born. Dawn says OK then pulls out her I pod and listens to it.  
Flash to the new house. It's seven am and Buffy and her dad are in the kitchen eating from paper plates.  
"So when is mom and Dawn going to get here?" Buffy asks. Hank answers around twelve-thirty this  
afternoon and he was going to pick them up. Buffy says OK then asks what happened to Giles. Hank  
answers that Giles had an appointment to go to at that time and tells Buffy that she was welcome to  
come along. Buffy tells Hank that she would since she had nothing else to do and no friends. Hank  
then tells Buffy that she would make lots of new friends once she started school next week. Buffy  
says yeah right then goes into the family room and turns the TV onto the SyFy channel. As soon as  
Buffy leaves the room the phone rings and Hank answers it "Hi this is the Summer's residence" Hank  
says. "Hey it's me Giles, I was wondering how Buffy is doing" Giles says. Hank answers "Still worried  
about making new friends, otherwise she was all settled in". Giles tells Hank to tell Buffy that he'd see  
her on Wednesday then hangs up, and after telling Buffy what Giles said goes upstairs and gets on his  
laptop and starts a mini conference with his job back in Los Angeles California.  
Three hours later at ten am Hank comes back down and tells Buffy he was leaving. Buffy says OK  
then after turning the TV off she gets in the truck and they head towards the airport. "So are you  
moving to New York too?" Buffy asks. Hank answers that he wasn't but that Joyce and him decided to  
let them visit during holiday breaks and summer vacation. Buffy says cool then asks if eventually he  
was going to move to New York so she could visit him every weekend. Hank answers he was thinking  
about it but at the moment he didn't think so. Buffy says OK then pulls out her headphones and listens  
to Carrie Underwood.  
After picking up Joyce and Dawn they go to the hardware store before heading home  
where Buffy shows dawn her room. "So what color do you want your room?" Buffy asks Dawn. Dawn  
takes a couple minutes before answering that she wants it Light red because it's currently her favorite  
color and that she planned out where she was going to put all her furniture in her room. Buffy says OK  
then asks where exactly the furniture was going go because their ideas might be different. Dawn says  
OK then tells Buffy that she wanted her bed on the left wall the bookcase in the right corner, her desk  
in the first closet and the dresser in between the two windows. Buffy tells Dawn that her idea was a  
great idea. Dawn thanks Buffy then asks when all this was going to be done. Buffy answers that their  
dad was staying for the month so he can do the work on their rooms. Dawn says cool then Buffy leaves  
and goes to her room and Dawn sits on one of the boxes in her room and thinks about how her life is  
changing so quickly. A few seconds later she is startled by the sound of Joyce who comes in and sits  
next to her. "Oh hey mom" Dawn says. Joyce says hey back then asks Dawn how she's feeling while  
moving the bangs out of her eyes. Dawn answers that she already misses everything back in Sunnydale  
but she guessed that she would eventually get used to everything here. Joyce then asks Dawn if she  
knew why they were doing this. Dawn answers no then Joyce tells her it was because she was trying to  
create a good life for them and that she was trying to do her best. Dawn says OK then after saying I  
love you Joyce asks if she's hungry. Dawn answers yes then Joyce tells her to come downstairs and tells  
Buffy the same after leaving Dawns room.  
It's now eight pm and Buffy and Dawns decided to sleep in Dawns room (It's Thundering and  
raining hard outside.). "So you excited to go to school next week" Buffy asks. Dawn answers a little  
(after sitting up) then asks if anyone will like her at her new school. Buffy then sits up as well and tells  
Dawn that she would make lots of new friends and that they were going to the same school, so if  
anyone was mean to her all she had to do was tell mom or I and they would help her out. Dawn says  
thank you then after giving Buffy a hug tells her good night (which is returned) then goes to sleep  
followed by Buffy a couple seconds later.  
A/N: In this story Buffy is in eight grade and Dawn is in sixth grade. I haven't seen Buffy seasons like  
maybe its five or up that Dawn is in so if I got her hair wrong just tell me and I'll fix it (I mean  
whatever its' long or short or if she has any bangs). Don’t forget to R & R


End file.
